Nexon/old
Nexon, officially the Republic of Nexon, is a presidential republic situated on the sub-continent of Nexon. It is located north of the Antarctic mainland. The Republic is currently ruled by President SlenderXP, a clone of Slender who overthrown his template to establish the Republic. Nexon is a nation rich in natural resources like petroleum, timber, uranium, coal and iron. It's largest artificial exports are Cream Soda, octopuses and weapons. The legislature of Nexon is the Senate. Despite the fact that it was officially a republic, Nexon was in reality a dictatorship. Penguin rights were severely abused here. Citizens who spoke against the President are either sent to concentration camps, executed or imprisoned. Conditions in the labor camps are worse than those in normal Nexonan jails, themselves facing a severe penguin rights problem. Embezzlements, briberies and cronyism also frequently occur in Nexonan politics. Originally called the Northern Antarctic Empire, it was ruled by Emperor Slender. Two consuls assisted him to rule the empire. Each consul were sent to rule from a sub-capital. The two sub-capitals were Lunarshine and Octopii (because it holds a monopoly over the nation's octopus fishing industry). History The Rise of SlenderXP The establishment of the Republic started when another clone was cloned from Emperor Slender, thanks to his multiple personalities disorder, in 2004. The first one, named Slenderp, was a co-governor of Moon Island and the CEO/Chairman of a multibillion WB$ arms manufacturing company. The Emperor decided not to waste another genius and promptly made the clone a consul. However, he would be fired if SlenderXP didn't get over 85 marks in the Bar Examinations. The new consul was based in Lunarshine. He quickly proved himself to be a criminal mastermind. First, he forced all of the Cream Soda breweries in the sub-capital to obey him. However, most of the owners refused. Using the 30,000 penguins-strong private army allocated to him, SlenderXP confiscated the breweries, found the rebels guilty of "crimes against the Emperor" and executed them. The criminal consul then gave some of the breweries to his cronies. With those breweries as subsidiaries, SlenderXP created the "Lunardrop Company" from his breweries. Soon, it was time for him to sit for the Bar Examinations in 2007. SlenderXP passed the exam with 96 marks, the highest at that time. With his position as consul consolidated, he opened 10 new casinos in the city. SlenderXP also hired many beautiful girls to work in Lunarshine's breweries and casinos, quickly making it the "pleasure capital" of the Empire. COUP! At that time, Emperor Slender was far away at the northern part of the Antarctic mainland, conquering the foreign colonists and natives. One day in the summer of 2007, news that the Emperor's armies lost contact with the NAE reached the nation. Seeing a chance, SlenderXP quickly mobilized his armies. The very next morning, at 3.05 am, the consul set off for the capital of Nexon City in a convoy of 5,000 private mercenaries and a large amount of armored trucks. He also dispatched assassins to kill the Consul of Octopii - Foley and several black helicopters with his men inside it to other cities in the empire. The locals of Nexon City quickly welcomed their prodigious consul when he arrived at 6.45 am. He, along with his army, stormed the Imperial Palace that was empty at that time, save for the servants. An hour later, SlenderXP came out with the Constitution of the Republic of Nexon on one hand and the Imperial Scepter on the other. He also had the Imperial Sword on his belt. SlenderXP said:"Fellow Nexonans, it is time we declare ourselves a Republic. Do you want an undemocratic Emperor who was a high school graduate that repeated grade twice to lead you, or do you want to elect an intelligent President like me to lead you, the Nexonan People?" The soldiers soon spoke. "We second SlenderXP's nomination of himself as President of the Republic of Nexon." The crowd accepted SlenderXP as the President of Nexon and the establishment of the new Republic. They were unaware that black helicopters carrying loots from his political opponents had arrived in Lunarshine for the building of his personal palace. Government Military